Sniper & spy 50 themes
by scarletninja13
Summary: 50 tiny stories about the love life of the blue sniper and the blue spy. Rated T for steaminess. ManXMan don't like don't read.


1. Luck

Their love was created by accident, when the demo man 'accidentally' blew up the spy's room, the sniper was the only one willing to share a room with him till it was rebuilt. A friendship was born, feelings were made. A drunken kiss was all it took.

2. Flavor

The spy was an amazing cook; it was part of his routine to cook a special meal for the mercs on Fridays. The leftovers were put in the freezer but the sniper and the spy didn't need to get them out when they could easily taste the flavors on each others lips.

3. Embarrassment

The sniper had done many bad things in his life, but none of them shamed him as much as when he had kissed the red spy disguised as the blue spy. It had pained him to confess this to the blue spy, but the red spy had felt an even greater pain when the blue spy's knife had slit his throat.

4. Protection

After the spy's room was fixed 3 reds had tried to sneak into the blue base and kidnap the spy, the sniper had killed them all in a fit of protective rage and insisted that the spy should move back into his room for the rest of the week in case they returned. Not that the spy minded.

5. Escape

The mercs were given every 2nd weekend off, the sniper and the spy would usually drive out into the wilderness and camp out there until Sunday evening. When they would drive back via 2forts small town and grab some supplies. The spy was slightly scared of the creatures which roamed in the forests and across the deserts. But lying in the arms of the sniper made him feel safe, he knew his bushman would protect him.

6. Animals

The sniper was always bringing injured animals into the base and caring for them till they were fit to leave; he even stole from the medical room in order to cure a broken wing or a torn claw. The spy would always help him care for his array of poorly pets, not because he cared about the creatures, but because he adored the nurturing side of the sniper and seeing his caring smile as he cradled a bird or a snake.

7. Secret

Nobody knew about their love, it was better that way. The scout was always calling the mercs gay whenever he was trying to insult them, confessing that he was right would make the teasing go on forever.

8. Calm

The spy would often disappear for hours on end, returning later saying he was just 'taking care of business'. It was only when the sniper followed him that he realized the spy would often take walks into the woods a quarter mile from the base, his jacket, waistcoat, gloves and mask lying neatly folded in his wardrobe back at the base.

9. Fights

There was small blood stain on the spy's wall from a fight between him and his lover. He had forgotten the knife was in his hand when he'd gone to slap him and it had broken his heart to hear the man yelp in pain and try to hide the tears sliding silently down his bloodied cheek.

10. Passion

The spy had been with many women before joining the blue team; the sniper had been with about 3 in his entire life. But he confirmed that you don't need experience to be a great lover with his amazing kisses. No French female could top what he could do.

11. Skill

Watching the sniper shoot was like watching a lizard stalk a tiny bug; he would stay perfectly still till he had the perfect shot, the bullet would be fired and the sniper would celebrate his victory with a small grin and a light chuckle. Before moving on to his next unlucky target.

12. Ink

The spy adored every one of the snipers tattoos; the sniper emblem on his right shoulder, the Australian flag on his left, the blue scorpion on his ankle, the green snake eating his own tail circling his navel, the tiny gold sun on the back of his neck. But the spy's favorite was the large green lizard on his back, the tip of its tail disappearing under his trousers and its long pink tongue licking the back of his neck.

13. Tears

The sniper rarely cried, so when the spy found him sobbing on the room after a phone call from his father, he realized just how much his family meant to him.

14. Eyes

Whenever the spy went out on the battlefield, he would see a tiny red dot beside him that told him his lover was looking out for him. It took all his will power not to blow a kiss.

15. Secrets

His face, his name, his past. These were things the spy would never reveal for anyone. But the snipers fond kisses and determined promises had loosened the spy's lips enough to let the secrets flow from his mouth like water from a fountain. Water the sniper was only too happy to drink.

16. Feelings

The sniper had been reluctant to admit his feelings for the spy, since he wasn't gay at the time and the spy had always been quite an annoying person. But when he had entered their shared bunk to find the spy sitting there with a sheepish smile and a rose in his hands, he knew that the spy was the man for him.

17. Awkward

The 2 had agreed not to do anything romantic in public to keep their relationship a secret, but the spy would often cloak and gently kiss the back of the snipers neck or squeeze his hand. Grinning as the sniper jumped and tried to look casual.

18. Physical

The spy never told the sniper how much he craved him, in case it would unease him. But after a half hour of passionate kisses in the snipers van their clothes had slowly left their bodies, thus leading to a night which the 2 would remember forever, and try very hard to remake.

19. Strength

No matter how bad things got, no matter what was thrown at him. The sniper would remain strong and hold his spy close, telling him again and again that everything was going to be alright. Then making it happen any way he could.

20. Help

During a battle in august, the snipers legs had been blown off by the enemy demo man. He was too high up for the medic to hear him so he just lay there, waiting for respawn to claim him. You can imagine his surprise when the spy came through the trapdoor with a medikit and a smile, both healing the sniper enough to make him get up and win the round.

21. Missing

"Don't you ever do that again! You scared me to death!" It would seem the spy had lost the note the sniper had left about leaving for the day to fix his van.

22. Determination

If there was a time for love, it certainly wasn't now. That didn't stop the 2 men from sneaking onto the bases roof during a fight, somehow oblivious to the soldier's angry yells.

23. Smoke

The spy's cigars were unlike anything the sniper had ever smoked. They tasted exotic and spicy, sweet yet strong. They matched the spy's persona perfectly.

24. Travel

The spy hated road trips, sitting in one place for hours on end seemed amazingly boring to him. But the sniper would talk and joke for the entire journey, not complaining when the spy turned up the radio too loud or fell asleep on his shoulder.

25. Hidden

Before the 2 had confessed their love, the spy had to use all his self control to keep himself away from him. Even cloaking and watching the man as he went about his daily business. What the spy didn't know was that the sniper often knew he was there because he could smell his cigars and cologne. He didn't mind though.

26. Clean

The shower cubicles in the base had doors which reached the roof and the floor, meaning nobody could hear what was going on inside when the door was locked. Whenever the spy was feeling frisky he would cloak and follow the sniper into the shower. A devilish grin as he kissed the man beneath the warm water.

27. Small

The spy was tiny compared to the sniper; the man could lift him up with one hand if he wanted to. But this just made the sniper more protective of his French lover.

28. Laughter

The spy hated his laugh, saying it sounded undignified. But whenever he complained the sniper would tickle his neck and stomach, saying he wouldn't stop till the spy stopped complaining.

29. Stories

The mercs would always tell each other ghost stories on Halloween. But the soldier's stories were always amazingly graphic. Meaning the spy would often shuffle into the snipers bunk in the dead of night, smiling as the man held him close and whispered the nightmares away.

30. Chase

When the scout stole the spy's mask while he was in the shower, the sniper had chased him all over the base to get it back and pass it to his lover so his face would remain a secret.

31. Creation

The sniper always made his own guns, buying the pieces from a weapon show in teu-forts little town and assembling the pieces in the engineers workshop. The spy loved to watch him work, though his content watching was often interrupted by the sniper turning around and planting a kiss on the now un-cloaked observer.

32. Speed

The sniper had an old motorbike in the back of the garage behind the base. He rarely went out on it, but when he did he made sure to tell the spy. There was nothing the Frenchman loved more than clinging onto the snipers back as they raced across the desert. Hearing the bushman laugh and feeling the wind in his face.

33. Metal

The robot attacks were nothing like the teams had dealt with before. But it was harder for the sniper, having to kill things so similar to his lover and feeling the false sense of guilt when a metal version of him tried to cut the Frenchman down.

34. Anger

There are many things the sniper will let the spy get away with, but when he saw him drunkenly flirting with the blue femscout. He had felt a surge of anger which had taken hours to calm and longer to forget.

35. Routine

The spy's routine was the same every morning; get up, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, brush hair and teeth, get on with work. But the sniper would always turn up in the morning, sometimes waking up in the spy's bed. It was part of the routine for the sniper to break the routine.

36. Fun

Fighting was always an ordeal to the sniper, so the spy would often follow him to his post and talk with him to make time go by faster. They were lucky they were too high up for the other mercs to see any sly kisses or seductive squeezes.

37. Desire

The snipers van was the only place where the 2 felt completely safe. Their words would never be heard and they could do whatever they wanted without a teammate bursting in. It was amazing to see the normally quiet and still sniper pin the spy up against the wall and kiss him with a strength no one else could replicate.

38. Cold

Snow was loved by every mercenary, not only did it bring the opportunity of a snow day, but their fights became funnier as people slipped and used snowballs as back up ammo. The sniper and the spy however, simply loved to see each others faced red with cold and soaked with meted snow.

39. Water

There was a lake about a half mile away from the base, discovered by the sniper and the spy during a walk. They never told anyone about it though, the delightful swims they took during the summer months was something they wanted to do undisturbed. Plus the 2 would often leave all their clothing off and swim around together, stopping every few moments for a wet embrace and a loving kiss.

40. Fear

A dear had ran across the road during a Friday drive, making the van swerve and go off-road into a large oak tree. Neither man was hurt, but the sniper would never forget the jolt of fear he felt when the spy didn't answer his first worried yell.

41. Manliness

Part of him hated himself for doing what he was doing, part of him wanted to run away and pretend the whole thing never happened. But then the spy would plant a small kiss on his lips, his gloved hands gripping his shoulders like he'd never let go. It was easy to kiss him back and easier to forget any doubts he'd had about his blue suited love.

42. Meetings

Though the men didn't remember, the spy and the sniper had met once before they signed up for the fight. The spy had flown to America for the job and the sniper was just there to meet a friend. They had seen each other in an old diner, exchanged a friendly smile then returned to what they were doing. Completely unaware that they would be in each others arms in the next few months.

43. Drinks

Red wine, apple cider, scrumpys whisky. It didn't matter what was in their glasses when the 2 men sat at the tiny table in the snipers van. The drinks would often be discarded quickly anyway as the alcohol made the 2 men relaxed and slightly allured.

44. Changes

One year, the administrator had swapped a few team members round, making the blue sniper join the reds but leaving the blue spy blue. This had broken the spy's heart when he thought he would no longer be able to see his lover, but his tears were quickly dried when the now red sniper knocked on his window and climbed inside. Not caring about the risks and saying he never would. Even saying he wouldn't kill the blue spy during battles unless he absolutely had to. That was dedication.

The administrator knew this, swapping the snipers round again a few months later when she saw team colors weren't going to change such a definite love.

45. Music

The sniper could play the guitar, the spy could sing. The sniper would sometimes buy a music sheet for a French song when he went to the 2fort town on Sundays. He would practice the song in privet until he had mastered it, then he would pull out the guitar when the spy came over to his van and play it casually, saying he'd always known how to play it. He did all this in hope of the spy singing along, his amazing voice hitting every note perfectly and his French accent making every word sound wonderfully fancy.

46. Fashion

The spy always wore a suit; the sniper always wore his hat & aviators. These items of clothing weren't mandatory or important. They just defined the men, although they both preferred it when little or nothing was covering each others bodies.

47. Fire

The red Pyro was a fearsome man/woman. Both men were terrified of its lethal flamethrower. So when he/she came running round a corner while the 2 men were talking, the sniper had pushed the spy out the window and into the small river, saving him from the horrific burns the sniper then received.

48. Breaks

The lovers had broken up for a short time after an argument a few weeks after the incident with the blue femscout. Both men were to proud to admit to the other how much they missed each other. But after a week of glares and hidden tears the spy had ran into the snipers room and practically leapt into the snipers waiting arms. Begging him to never leave him again.

49. Gold

During a cold autumn night, the spy and the sniper had been cuddled up on one of the faded blue couches. Murmuring sweet things to each other as the other blues snored away in their bunks upstairs. The spy had said something about them staying together when they left the war and the sniper had replied; "Course we'll stay together. I'll buy you a ring if 'ats what it takes." He had been tired, but his words had remained in the spy's head for weeks to come, even though he was sure the sniper wouldn't remember his words. But a day after the men's contracts had ended. The sniper had pulled a velvet ring box from his pocket, offering a shiny gold ring with a small but shining sapphire. The spy instantly accepted.

50. Memories

2 years after the men had tied the knot, the spy had found an old picture in an old suit. Showing the couples first victory party. Even then the spy had leant into the snipers arms as he tried to steady himself after drinking too much wine. The spy leant into the snipers shoulder now, kissing the mans warm lips and murmuring about happy memories.


End file.
